Chance Discoveries
by dqjjag
Summary: Mac uncovers some interesting stuff while staying at Harm's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Chance Discoveries

Chance Discoveries

_Hi all! Once again, our favorite couple. Set post JAGathon and pre-Paraguay. I'm a little sketchy on the order of the episodes. Don't own them…_

It was 8:05 a.m., and Harm was worried. She was never, never late. Getting up from his chair, Harm started into the Bullpen to see if Harriet knew anything about the Colonel. He had gone two steps when he was literally hit by a very wet and disheveled Marine. Harm stumbled backwards as Mac's briefcase, cover and a handful of papers went flying.

Managing not to fall, Harm steadied himself, turned to help Mac, and noticed the frustrated and wild look in her eyes. His usually put-together partner was slightly out of breath, her jacket was askew and her hair was plastered to her face due to the rain. To Harm, she was a beautiful and welcome sight.

"Rough night?" Harm asked with a grin. All he received in return was a scowl as Mac kneeled down to pick up her papers.

"Can it mister," Mac replied without much heat in her voice. "I'm late because the main water line in my apartment building, which of course runs next to one of MY walls, busted. So besides having water damage, I am also going to be kicked out of my place for the next week so they can fix that problem and some other stuff that was discovered. Then, I decided to get a hotel room before work, but I spent 20 minutes on the phone and got nothing. On top of that my makeup is washed off and my hair is horrible thanks to the fact that I couldn't the door open to the building!"

"Well," Harm said slowly, "that sucks."

"Wow, with such eloquent words, it is no wonder I am ahead in wins this month," Mac said.

Harm started to laugh. "See, now don't you feel better?" Harm picked up the last of the papers and followed Mac into her office. "Seriously though, I was getting worried—you are always here before me."

Mac set her briefcase down on the desk and looked up at Harm with small smile. "Thanks, Ugh, I really need to find a place to stay before this day is over," Mac said with a sigh.

"That's easy," Harm quickly said. "Stay at my place."

Mac shot a surprise look towards the Commander. Sure, they were getting along really well again, but this was a big step forward. "Thanks, Harm, but I don't want to impose."

"Ma-ac. What in the world makes you think you would be imposing? We will figure something out for tonight, but I am actually going to Leavenworth for four days to conduct some interviews for the Holdman case. You could stay and water my plants for me," Harm said with a teasing note in his voice and a grin on his face.

Mac considered his words for a moment before answering. "Okay, if you are sure."

"I am very sure."

It was Mac's turn to smile, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously, Harm, you saved my day and week."

"Always glad to help out a damsel in distress," Harm said, his usually cockiness returning.

Mac scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I have to get stuff from my place after work, so I will stop and grab some dinner. What do you want?"

"You."

Mac coughed. "What?"

"Just you. I have everything under control, Marine," Harm said as he sauntered out the door. "Oh, you should bring your cowboy pj's."

Mac followed him to the door. "Maybe I will bring my white nightgown instead," she said saucily as she shut the door in Harm's shocked face. _Two can play this game_.

The Monday wrapped up smoothly for both parties. Mac managed to secure early and get clothes and essentials from her damaged place. As she drove to Harm's apartment, she couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous. After her slip of the tongue to Sturgis, she was always very careful about her words and actions towards Harm. She loved him, but as usual, had no clue what he was thinking.

Warm scents and soft music bombarded Mac's senses as she approached Harm's door. Just as she was about to lift a hand to knock, the door opened and she was greeted by a shirtless Harm.

"Hi, come in, it's almost ready," Harm said with a smile and then moved back towards the kitchen.

Mac took a couple of deep breaths to calm her heart rate. It wasn't as if she had never seen him without a shirt on, but the combination of him in only dark denim and puttering around the kitchen made her want to throw her arms around him and start nibbling away.

"It's lasagna, and just for you, half of it has meat. I'll just go put on a shirt."

"Do you have to?" Mac asked before she thought. _Stupid, stupid_…

Harm stopped short and turned to face his partner. "Is that a request, Marine? Because if I am going shirtless, so are you!" Harm said, with a challenge in his eyes.

Recovering, Mac just rolled her eyes, but stuttered, "No…shirt. I mean, yes, put a shirt on."

Laughing, Harm moved towards his bedroom. At the same time, Mac turned and moved back to the table, where she discovered candles and flowers. She frowned in confusion. There was never anything like this during their work dinners.

"Sit, Mac," Harm said, as he began to serve.

Mac complied, and Harm placed a plate in front of her. "Wow, this smells great. This is all so nice. It has been awhile since we have had dinner without files and briefs in front of us."

"I know. I've missed this, missed us, I, uh, our time together, outside of work," Harm said with a smile. Mac returned his easy smile with one of her own, and dinner continued with relaxed conversation and friendly banter.

"Um, Mac, I was wondering if you wanted me to take anything to Uncle Matt?" Harm asked as he began to clean up the kitchen.

Mac looked at him in surprise. "You think you will be able to see him?"

"Well, I requested a visitation. I wasn't sure if it would be approved, which is why I didn't say anything to you. But I found out today it came through, so…"

Harm didn't have a chance to finish because Mac had walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly pulled her closer to him, and Harm felt her tears through his shirt.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Harm asked as he ran his hand up and down Mac's back.

Mac just shook her head, but Harm pulled back slightly and tipped her chin up towards his face. "It's nothing. Well, it's everything. You are so thoughtful. I really don't deserve you…"

"Hey, that's enough. This is what we do, isn't it Marine? You follow me around the world, and I finagle other stuff." Brushing his lips across her temple, Harm pulled back. "Why don't you go write a letter while I finish up here?"

Mac just nodded and moved back to the table. Fifteen minutes later, she was folding her letter, and Harm came to sit beside her.

Mac handed the letter to Harm. "This means a lot to me, you know that?"

Harm covered her hand. "I do."

A look passed between the two, but the moment was broken by a huge yawn on the part of the Commander.

Mac laughed. "You better get to bed, sailor. What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"0400."

"Well, let me brush my teeth, and I will be out of your way."

"You are not sleeping on the couch, Mac."

"Yes, I am. You are not going to kill your back before a long plane ride. I won't be responsible."

"Ma-ac," Harm started. "Fine. Just sleep next to me. I promise to behave myself," he continued cheekily.

_That's too bad, Mac thought. But he is expecting me to argue…I will throw him_ off. "Okay," she said.

Surprised, but pleased, Harm moved to let Mac by. Fifteen minutes later, the duo were awkwardly settling down in bed, each staying on their respective side.

"Goodnight, Mac," Harm whispered softly.

Mac turned to face him. "Goodnight, Harm, and thank you." Quickly she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek before turning back on her side.

Harm woke just before his alarm went off and found himself wrapped around Mac. Content, he relaxed against her and wished he could stay like this. Sighing, he carefully got up, dressed and collected his belongings. Mac shifted in her sleep and rolled into Harm's side of the bed. Smiling, he sat on the edge and ran a finger over her shoulder. He knew he loved her, but at this moment, he could really see his future…with her, always with her.

"Mac," Harm said. "Mac, I'm leaving."

Opening her eyes slightly, Mac looked up at Harm, smiled sleepily and reached out to touch his cheek. "I'll miss you," she said groggily.

Harm grinned and without thinking lightly kissed her. To his surprise, Mac leaned into the kiss and then quickly fell back to the bed. "I'll miss you, too," Harm said.

Already back to sleep, Mac mumbled, "Love you."

Harm closed his eyes, praying that she meant that. "Love you too, Sarah," he whispered as he got up and walked to the door. Stealing one last look, Harm hoped the next four days went by fast.

_What do you think? _


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks mucho for all of the reviews

_Thanks mucho for all of the reviews!_

Mac woke, slightly disoriented as she grappled to find her alarm. Annoyed because she couldn't find the noise machine, Mac sat up and realized she wasn't in her own bed. Taking a breath, she located the alarm and turned it off and then just sat in Harm's bed for a minute and thought about her lovely dream. In it, she was snuggled next to Harm and then he was giving her a warm and homey goodbye. _Too bad_…

Sighing, Mac got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Opening the door to the drug cabinet to find the toothpaste, Mac spotted a piece of paper behind one of Harm's multiple vitamin bottles. The hand writing on it looked suspiciously familiar. Curiosity got the best of her, and Mac pulled the paper out and studied it.

_Saw your car, but haven't seen you. These cases seem to pull us in different directions, huh? Can't wait till we have one together, or where we are on opposite sides so I can crush you! I'm leaving for San Diego now, hopefully be back in a couple days. Don't do anything crazy, dangerous, stupid, etc. without me. I mean it Sailor._

Mac frowned. She was confused. Why in the world would he have saved that note? She barely remembered writing it, but remembered missing Harm. The note was from more than six months ago. Weird, she thought, but she put it back where she found it.

She continued to get ready for the day and felt very at ease wandering around Harm's place. True, she had spent a lot of time here over the years, but never by herself. Opening the cabinet to grab a coffee cup, Mac felt a sense of déjà vu. There, tucked between Harm's favorite Navy mug and one that Mac had given him a few years ago that said, "Marines Do It Better," was yet another familiar looking note. Unable to help herself, Mac pulled it out and began to read her own words once again.

_Know this case is bothering you more than others. Don't know if you had time to grab lunch, so I brought you some of your favorite noodles. They have your name all over them in the fridge. Call me about your closing arguments. I think I have an idea. Get some sleep too, mister, you look like you've been run over by a truck._

Mac grinned at this one and placed it in its spot as she went to grab another mug. This was getting weird, finding little bits of herself scattered among Harm's everyday things. She didn't even remember writing the second note, and the paper was worn enough to know that it had been around a year or two.

Wondering what all of this meant, Mac finished her coffee, gathered her things and left. On her way to headquarters, Mac began to realize she had kept some of the things Harm had left her, too. A note from him on a stack of files he had left on her desk and multiple fortune cookie sayings. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so strange, but Mac had all of her stuff tucked away or in a drawer. Harm had left them among his stuff where other people, _other women_, could easily come across them.

Mac managed to get through the day easily enough, but her thoughts were still occupied by Harm's behavior. The ring of her phone interrupted her, but after glancing at the caller ID she quickly answered. "Hi, Sailor. How was the flight? Everything okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. The one interview actually went well. What are you doing?"

"Heading home. Well, um, to your home. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Sleeping," Harm said with a yawn. "I wish I was home. You know, I slept pretty good next to you. I may just have to keep you."

Mac's heart rate kicked up at not only Harm's words, but at the way he said them. If that wasn't his bedroom voice, it should be.

"We might be able to work something out…if you are good," Mac replied saucily.

"Oh, but I am good, Sarah."

Both parties suddenly grew quiet and there was an awkward pause.

"Well, ah, is everything working at my place?"

"It was, but I think I broke your coffee pot and I might have left the oven on," Mac joked. "Yes, everything is great. Thank you again."

"You're most welcome. I like having you there. Oh, um Mac, I got to go. Somebody's at the door. I'll call tomorrow, okay? Miss you, bye."

Before she could respond, the line had gone dead, but Mac was feeling very content and for the first time in a long time, hopeful.

The evening passed quickly as did Wednesday at work. Mac's workload was doable, and she had not discovered anymore notes or weird things at Harm's to distract her. The only down side was that progress on her building appeared to be stalled. Somehow, though, the thought of staying at her partner's place didn't bother her at all. She just hoped Harm was able to call her tonight, but it was getting late.

She was just laying down when her phone rang. She knew without even looking who it was. "I was afraid I wasn't going to hear from you tonight," Mac answered.

"Miss me bad, don't you?" Harm laughed. "I didn't realize how late it was. Did I wake you up?"

"Nope, actually I was just getting snuggled in your sheets." Mac quickly realized how that must have sounded, but she didn't back down.

The thought of Mac settling into his bed was almost too much for Harm to take, which was silly since he had slept next to her just two nights before. There was just something sexy about the fact that Mac was sleeping in his bed. "Now I really wish I was there," Harm teased. "So, what was your day like?"

The pair spent the next few minutes catching up, when Mac let out a big yawn.

"I better let you get some shut-eye. Talk to you tomorrow? I am supposed to see Matt tomorrow morning, so I am sure I will have lots to tell you."

"Yes, …and Harm…thanks again. This means so much and…"

Harm interrupted her. "I know, and I'm glad to do it. In fact I have some stuff I want to ask him for myself."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked, alarm evident in her voice.

"Easy, Marine. I just mean I want to get some good stories about you from him, you know, like blackmail."

Mac instantly calmed. "Very funny. He is very loyal, though. I don't think you will get much."

"I don't know, Mac. I can be very persuasive. I am sure I will discover some stuff about you, even if it is by chance."

"Well, I guess we will be even, because I think I have discovered a few things about you too."

"I guess we'll just have to compare notes when I get back then, huh?" Harm asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I think I am about to fall asleep on you, so I better say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sarah."

_Sarah, huh_? "Goodnight **Harmon**."

Getting ready for work Thursday morning, Mac opened one of the top drawers in Harm's desk as she was looking for a writing pad. Just as she was about to shut the drawer, something caught her eye. "What in the world?"

_Stay tuned_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great feedback

Thanks for the great feedback! Hope I don't disappoint.

_Just as she was about to shut the drawer, something caught her eye. "What in the world?"_

Reaching down, Mac picked up a stack of what was apparently letters to her. Her name was neatly written on the front of each in handwriting that was distinctively Harm's. There was more than a dozen and though she knew she was invading Harm's privacy, she couldn't put them down. Checking her internal clock, Mac knew she had some time before work.

Moving to the couch, the curious Marine sat down and began flipping through the folded letters. There was a date on each, so Mac started with the oldest one. After a quick recall, she realized it would have been soon after their first kiss—when Harm had confronted Diane's killer.

_Mac,_

_Words can't begin to describe how grateful I am to you. As usual, you saved me. You not only saved me from committing murder, but also from slipping into the past. You have to know how much you mean to me—not just as my partner, but my friend, my best friend. I know I don't say it, I probably don't even show it, but you mean the world to me. Oh, and I knew who I was kissing. I knew it was you._

_Always, Harm_

Taking a deep breath, Mac stared down at the words. Though she knew Harm had appreciated her, she had always, always figured he thought he was kissing Diane. Setting that letter down, the date on another letter stood out. It would have been after the first excursion to Russia.

_Mac,_

_You've been my rock and confidant in the last year. You've been my lawyer and co-pilot. I would never have been able to find the truth about my father if it wasn't for you. You have wisdom and strength that most people dream about. My only hope is that I am half the friend to you as you are to me. You're the voice in my head and the love in my heart. Oh, and you look amazing in both a white nightgown and dressed as a gypsy. Amazing…_

_Always, Harm_

At this point tears were springing to Mac's eyes. She wished she had known some of these things before. Inspired, she looked back at the letters. There it was: the one after his accident and the end of Mic and Renee. Composing herself, she unfolded the multi-creased letter, sat back and began to read.

_Sarah,_

_I sit here not knowing what to do, what to say. I have let you down too much in the last year. If I had been smart and allowed what I wanted to happen, maybe things would have been different, better, for both of us. You shocked me in Sydney—I replay that ferry scene over and over and wish I would have understood you. Even more, I wish I would have made you understand me. I didn't mean no; I just meant not yet. Then things spiraled out of control. You took Mic's ring, and Mac, I was so damn mad and jealous and unfair. But at the same time you have to know I wanted you to be happy, even if it was with Mic. Then, at your engagement party…what can I say? So much was said and not said, as is typical with us. I meant that kiss with everything I have and wish we could have just left the Admiral's together. I guess what I am saying is that I wish I would have been the one you were getting ready to marry. _

_Then I screwed up again when I went down, and yet again, you rescued me. You have to know that I was rushing back for you. I wanted to be there. In all honesty, I don't know if I would have tried to stop the wedding or not. But that accident gave me perspective and hope. I didn't remember much right after, but I remembered you. I wanted you. I still want you. I wanted to kill Mic for leaving you, but at the same time I wanted to thank him for giving you back. That is selfish on my part, but true. I don't know what will happen for us. I just pray that fate keeps us together. We still have a deal…your looks, my brains. I love you, Harm_

By this point, tears were streaming down Mac's cheeks. All she wanted was for Harm to walk through the door so they could work things out, so she could hear him say those words. She sat on the couch for several more minutes, trying to absorb all of what she read. Slowly, she stood up, walked back to the desk and replaced the letters. Hoping work would make the time go by quickly, Mac gathered her things and headed out.

At the same time, in Leavenworth, Harm was sitting down to talk to Uncle Matt. After a quick greeting, Harm handed Matt the letter Mac had written. Matt opened the letter and shot an appreciative glance towards Harm as he began to read his nieces words.

"She thinks the world of you, you know," Matt said a few minutes later.

"She is everything to me," Harm quietly replied. "I have screwed up a lot with her over the years. I want you to know I love her. I want to make her happy. I guess, I am asking for your approval."

Matt contemplated his words for a moment before responding. "She is a strong woman, but emotionally, she is shaky. I won't lie and tell you that I have always been thrilled with how you have handled some things. Of course, all of my information is one sided." Matt chuckled, but continued. "But you are all she talks about, and I know that you are a man of conviction and will treat her right. So if she wants you, that is good enough for me."

With confidence, Harm stood and shook hands with Matt. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you. Take care of her."

It had been a long day in Mac's book and all she wanted was some hot chocolate and a good book…and her sailor. Through the office grapevine, she had gotten word that Harm was having some difficulty getting information, and she figured that this would translate in no phone call. Sighing she began to get ready for bed. Strangely, she wasn't hungry. She walked up to Harm's bedroom to change and realized she had left her t-shirt in her car. Not wanting to walk back outside or wear a nightgown, Mac opted to borrow one of Harms.

Opening the dresser drawer, she started rummaging through his NAVY shirts. She pulled one out and something small came flying out with it. She heard the item hit the floor and she turned to find it. When Mac spotted the 'thing,' she stopped short and her heart skipped a beat. Slowly, slowly, she bent down and picked it up and wondered what it meant and what she should do about this chance discovery.

_Yes, yes, I leave you in suspense again! _


	4. Chapter 4

Loved all the feedback

Loved all the feedback! I know a lot of you all figured out what Mac found, so I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Mac stared down at "the thing" in her hand and then began to trace its shape with her other. Contemplating the consequences of her decision, Mac decided to go with her gut. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes and slowly opened the small, black box.

She opened her eyes and gasped. There, shining up at her was the most perfect ring Mac had ever seen. It was silver banded with a square cut diamond surrounded by a ruby on the right and a sapphire on the left. Unable to help herself, Mac pulled the ring from its resting place to examine it closer. She saw that the band itself had was engraved on the outside with roses.

Closing her hand around it, Mac tried to get her emotions under control. It was the kind of ring she had always wanted as it was untraditional yet so symbolic of love and country. She wondered who Harm had bought it for. Renee, maybe? Which would have meant he would have had it for awhile.

Gearing herself up, Mac opened her hand, and the inside of the ring caught her eye. It looked like more engraving, so she brought the ring up for closer inspection. Peering at the tiny letters, Mac did a double take.

_Semper Fi Sarah and Harm_

No, Mac thought, it couldn't be, could it? It WAS for her. But why…when…how…A million different thoughts rushed through her mind. Mac sat down on the edge of the bed and contemplated what to do. She couldn't put the ring back and forget about it, but she didn't think she could come straight out and ask Harm. Without even thinking, Mac slipped the ring onto the correct finger on her left hand.

It fit. It fit perfectly. Mac got all tingly just looking at it. Strange, she hadn't felt that when she was wearing Mic's ring. The cool metal warmed to her finger, and Mac sighed in contentment. However, she figured she better take it off and put it away. She would need to think of a strategy to work this out of Harm. They had a lot of talking to do when he got home.

Mac gently tugged on the ring, but it didn't move. Frowning, she pulled harder, and then harder again, but it didn't budge.

"Great, just great," Mac groaned in frustration.

She moved to the bathroom to try the old soap and water trick. While the ring would twist around her finger, it was not slipping passed her knuckle. Temporarily giving up, Mac decided to go to bed. She had plenty of time to get it off in the morning.

Harm was excited to be home, even if it was 3 a.m. As the taxi pulled up to his building, Harm couldn't help but be excited. He was going to see Mac…he was going to see Mac who would be in his bed. After his talk with Matt, he knew he needed to talk to his Marine. They were going to figure this out once and for all. He just needed a plan to convince her. After all, he had the perfect ring—had had it Mic had left.

Unlocking his door and carefully opening and closing it, Harm gently set down his belongings and moved to his bedroom. A big grin spread across his face as he saw Mac tangled in his sheets and wearing one of his shirts. He stood there for another moment, and Mac shifted in her sleep, coming to rest more on her stomach. It was at this moment that Harm caught sight of Mac's left hand.

Harm blinked. No, no way could she have taken somebody else's ring while he was gone. Moving closer to the sleeping beauty, he realized that it wasn't just any ring, it was HIS ring for her. A sigh of relief was followed by confusion and panic. How in the world had she found it? But, he thought, it looked great on her as he knew it would. He just didn't know what to say when she woke up. This was going to be a very interesting and life changing conversation…

Harm leaned closer to Mac and ran a finger over her hand and the ring that adorned it. Mac twitched and sighed. Harm softly smiled and bent to place a kiss over the ring.

"Harm?" Mac asked softly and slowly.

"Yes, I'm here," he replied quietly.

"Harm!" Mac semi shouted as she bolted up right in bed. "You're home early. What are you doing here?" Mac placed her hand behind her back.

"And here I was hoping you were happy to see me," Harm teased.

"What? No, of course I am. Just surprised, that's all. Did everything work out okay?" Mac rushed on as she tried to covertly pull the ring off her finger.

"Yes, everything went well on many fronts. And Mac?"

"Yes?"

"Stop trying to take that ring off."

Mac froze, a deer in the headlights look fixed on her face. She had no idea what to do or say.

Harm placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms, catching her hands and bringing them in front of her. "I have always wondered how this would look on you. Now I know. It's perfect. Sarah…" Harm whispered her name like a prayer and leaned his forehead against hers. After a moment, he pulled back and looked at her. He registered her big eyes and stunned look and wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"What…does this mean…I wasn't snooping, I was just going to grab a shirt and it came flying out, and I had to look. Then I had to put it on. I'm sorry…but what…"

Harm stopped her ramblings with a short, but firm kiss. "It means what it means Mac. I…I love you, and I want you to be my wife."

Mac stared at Harm and then burst into tears. Before Harm could do anything, Mac threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed with her. She clung to him and buried her head in his shoulder as her tears continued. Harm wasn't sure what all she was thinking, but he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his.

Just as soon as her tears started, they stopped. Mac kept her head his shoulder and whispered, "You better mean that, Sailor, because this ring has a mind of its own and isn't coming off."

Harm pulled Mac even closer to him. "Oh, I mean it, Sarah. I mean it with everything I have."

"I love you."

Those three simple words moved Harm to action. He pulled back enough to look Mac in the eyes and then kissed her long and thoroughly. After exchanging multiple kisses, Mac started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Marine?"

"You are good," she replied.

"Oh, you have no idea." As he dipped his head to kiss Mac again, she pressed a finger to his lips.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"I know, but first…" and there was no more conversation for the time.

_What do you think? Let me know!_


End file.
